Sun visors are generally provided within vehicle interiors and are often mounted to an interior headliner near the A-pillar of the vehicle on a pivoting hinge to block exterior sunlight from entering the vehicle interior. Often, sun visors do not cover enough area to sufficiently block incoming sunlight, such that incoming light can still reach a driver and impair the driver's ability to see. Some visor assemblies do not come with extension blades or the current extension designs are very difficult to manage. Current extension blade designs can become stuck or damaged due to inconsistent deployment mechanisms. Aftermarket extensions must be added to a current sun visor assembly, and can be clumsy designs that are clipped or attached to a sun visor assembly using cords or tape. An easily deployable extension blade is desired having a deployment mechanism that allows for controlled deployment of the extension blade as well as an incorporated retaining mechanism.